The present invention relates to improvements in the work supporting surfaces or bed plates of sewing machines. More particularly, the present invention is applicable to flat bed type sewing machines and to the types of sewing machines which may be selectively convertible from flat bed to free arm types and vice versa.
Conventional type sewing machines include a planar bed plate which in the case of a flat bed type is substantially coplanar with the work supporting surface of the cabinet on which the machine is supported. Correspondingly, in the case of a convertible type machine which utilizes a complementary U-shaped shoe, the work supporting surface similarly is planar, although disposed in a parallel plane above the planar work supporting surface of the cabinet.